Ruben The Hedgehog (Universe 6)
Basic Information Full Name: Ruben The Hedgehog (From Universe 6) Gender: Male Age: More than 300 years old Sexual Orientation: Straight Race: Quazian Hedgehog Occupations: None. Alignment: Hero, but Villain in the past. Appearance * Eye Color Yellow in normal state, red in super form, purple in hiper form, light blue in mega form, yellow in ultra form, yellow in neon purple sclera in Impossible Speed mode and green in ether form. * Fur Color Orange with black details in normal state, yellow in super form, white in hiper form, light blue almost white in mega form, a bit dark purple in ultra form and green in ether form. Roles Ruben The Hedgehog 22 Clash Of Chosens (2016) Ruben serves as the main antagonist from this movie. He fights his counterpart from Universe 7, the hero, in sake of achieving perfect power. In the end, he's almost killed, but can escape. * Special #1 - Let's Take a Dimensional Look to the Past (2016) A special where he's the protagonist, showing the events of his universe Mobius. Welcome to the Ether Forest (2016) Ruben wokes up in a forest after being defeated by his counterpart of Universe 7. He passes out seeing a spirit, because exhaustion. When he wokes up, he's outside of the forest and healed. He gets introduced to two spirits, Adam and Jimmy who told him the forest was the Ether Forest, a forest that was on Ruben's favourite storybook. The forest was burning, but the rain extinguished all of it. Ruben swore to Adam and Jimmy that he would find the culprits. He then enters the forest and follows a scanner reading to west where he meets up with an human and a exhausted cat. The human told him he could take care of the maiden and asked Ruben if he really wanted to protect the forest, which Ruben answered yes. The human was called Josh and he asked Ruben to follow him and so he did. They were attacked by a humanoid who Ruben tried to inflict damage. The girl woke up and tried to use glyphs to capture the humanoid. She told Ruben to get away from him and he did as soon as he looked into her eyes. "Io... You're real..." Io trapped the humanoid who Josh started to fight. Io passed out and Super Ruben started flying to a safe place to help her, leaving Josh with the humanoid. After a while trying to fight the humanoid, they encounter themselves surrounded by many, like Komerl and Midnight. The final battle against the humanoid begins. In the middle of the fight, Ruben awakens his Ether Form, but getting tired quickly. He then was transported by Io and Lavo, a new character, to the cabins. While in the cabins, Ruben tells Io he saw her soul split into two while in Ether Form. While Ruben rests, Joshua, Komerl and Midnight arrive at the cabin. (COMING SOON) Ruben The Hedgehog 2.Ø The Land Of Dragons (2016) This movie was a crossover idea between Enervar and Lunari64. Movie starts with Ruben resting in a town and meeting Alaine, a little humanoid. After a little chat, Alaine joins Ruben in the adventure. They meet two siblings, Deena and Drako, who try to fight with Ruben, but with no success. They ask Ruben to train and after a little magic training, in which Alaine also participated, they went to a floating island. Draconea, the land of dragons, was destroyed. A cloaked figure appeared saying it was the one responsible for that. In other place, a lizard was chasing a spirit girl, which was caught. Back to Ruben, Alaine was passed out because of the dead bodies all around. The cloaked figure revealed himself as Setsuna The Coyote, a Universe Traveler from Universe 6, just like Ruben. Alaine woke up, confused and the lizard appeared with the spirit girl, Lunari, on a capsule. Ruben fought Renekton The Lizard, which transformed into an Alligator. Setsuna summons a giant dragon with the help of the dragon siblings that were being used. Seeing the dragon being defeated by Ruben, Setsuna absorbed the dragon and Renekton to become more powerfull. Setsuna was defeated by Ruben so he went to report this to the king. Ruben followed him and with his ether form, killed Drogox, the king of the dragons. Deena decides to join the team with Lunari inside of her and Drako stays to be the new king of Draconea. In the post-credits scene, we see Drako in an almost reconstructed Draconea and Ruben, Alaine, Deena and Lunari entering in a portal. Personality Ruben's a sadistic hedgehog who did everything for power, but when he was defeated by his Universe 7 counterpart, he started to regret everything and he started to trace a path of peace, to find what is love and friendship. When he met Io, he swore he would protect the Ether Forest. * Musical Preferences He loves hard metal. * Romantic Preferences He doesn't know what is love. Powers and Skills * Ruben can run a little faster than Sonic. * He can sense auras and feel power, a commun trait of the Quazians. * Since he got his robotic arm, he can calculate enemy's power levels. Advanced Moves * Ruben The Hedgehog Time-Bomb Punch A punch used with his robotic arm. While this activates, Ruben gains an infinite boost of speed until it hits the target and teleports them both to other dimension or other time period. Ultra Jump This let's Ruben skip to his Ultra form, instead of progressing one by one. Swift Punch A punch so fast that is almost impossible to block if not paying attention. * Ultra Ruben Megaton Punch Ruben starts running, then flying, he punches the enemy with a glowing fist that causes a giant explosion. Impossible Speed Mode His spines grow and he gets the ends of them yellow. He then can travel at a speed that is impossible to reach, but can only stay in these mode for mere seconds. * Ether Ruben A form where Ruben amplifies and harnesses Ether Energy. Though incredibly harmful to him, this form is very potent. Forest Connection Ruben is connected to the Ether Forest in this state. This allows him to sense the location of anyone or anything that is connected to the forest, somewhat like a hivemind. Spirits can even speak to him telepathically this way. This ability is a double edged sword though, since this means Ruben can also feel pain when the forest damaged. Ether Vision Ruben can see certain auras with ether energy. Chaos users appear in red as a warning, since chaos and ether do not mix. He can also see other oddities, such as Io's multisouled nature. Ether Energy Ether Form fills Ruben's body with raw Ether Energy. This allows him to use Ether Energy as a weapon against his opponents, just like the spirits. However, this is also harmful to Ruben himself, since raw Ether is toxic to a normal soul like his. Weaknesses/Flaws * He underestimates many people with his scanner, reference to Vegeta and Nappa on Dragon Ball Z. He changed that, now he only uses the scanner to trace people's locations. * If someone uses an EMP, his arm goes off leaving him useless. Ruben can take it off so its weight doesn't complicate the situation, but Ruben isn't used to fight with one arm only. * If he uses his Super powers and the Robotic Arm powers, he gets to tired and goes back to his normal stage. * The arm can be charged with chaos power if it gets EMP'd, but this takes a lot of energy. * He's not used to ether energy, so he gets tired easily from his ether form. Relationship With Others Owned by Enervar Friends * Deena The Dragon * Drako The Dragon Neutral * Galaxy Army * Ruben The Hedgehog (Universe 7) Enemies * Universe 6 * Setsuna The Coyote * Renekton The Lizard (DECEASED) * Drogox The Dragon (DECEASED) Owned by Wiki Users Friendly Relations * Joshua * Io * Alaine * Lunari Neutral Relations / Rivals * Komerl * Midnight * Lavo Enemies * Vermudegarii * Xavek Trivia * He was created in 2016, firstly to fight alongside his Universe 7 counterpart, but Enervar discarded the idea and turned him into the main antagonist in the 22nd movie. * His name comes from his creator, Rúben Pereira. 30 Character Dev. Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled, rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Ruben never met his mother, but he enventualy met his father in Heaven. Ruben and Thunder had a bad father-son relationship, to the point that Ruben killed him for good. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? His frontal spike and his robotic left arm. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? He has no physical scars, but his biggest emotional scar was when he started to regret every person he murdered to be stronger. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? He doesn't think about that. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? A zero. 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. He doesn't. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Yes. Killing everyone, he understood that was unnecessary. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice Cream - Caramel. Color - Black. Song - Master of Puppets by Metallica. Flower - Lilies. 9.) Who does your character trust? He trusts no one other than himself. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. When he started to regret all of his sins. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Probably a bear, because he is aggressive on the swings. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? He isn't super savvy, he knows what technology is and knows how to use it, but isn't too savvy. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? He sleeps in the nature... So, yeah... 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Ruben has a high tolerance to heat and cold. He can stand in a glaciar and in a desert, in the same way. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? He is definetely an early morning bird. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, etc. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? As mentioned before, he just knew his father. Gualord was like a father before he betrayed Ruben and died by his hands. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? It's pretty neat, actually. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Ruben is a good cooker. His favorite recipe would be his Secret Plate. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? By flying. Ruben loves to fly, it helps him relax.. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? No. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Something along the lines of this. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? The past, because he would stop himself from killing everyone. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Not at all. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? He doesn't know what love is. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Smooth. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year and favorite holiday. Comfort Food - Crackers, Vice - Resting, Outfit - His usual looks, Hot drink - Coffee, Time of year - Spring, Holiday - Easter. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Dead Silence from NateWantsToBattle for when he was killing everyone and the song Unaligned from NateWantsToBattle when he regretted doing that. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? It would be a Thriller/Drama, maybe. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? He usually smells like the good type of B.O. if you know what I mean? Like, B.O. but it's not really deemed as "bad", right? 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Ruben, I hope you're doing well. Sorry for making you into a killer. But now you have the chance to change, right? Haha... Well, I hope you are awesome. I loved to give you live and wrote about your change into a good person. Sincerly yours, Enervar. Theme Song Ruben's theme song is "Unaligned" by NateWantsToBattle. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Evil Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Chaos Abilities